Kyriani Agrivar
Kyriani Agrivar is a member of the Moonstars and the third Blackstaff. Born as Cybriana of Shadowdale, Kyriani's story is interesting to say the least. Cybriana was the daughter of Ostus Agrivar, a renowned wizard of the north, and a dark elven sorceress. The young Ostus was foraging near Shadowdale for new cures and potions when the drow woman appeared to him and seduced him with her magic and other less arcane means. Though their tryst was brief, the dark elven woman conceived a child, but was disgusted at the sight of her offspring, for Cybriana was born fair of face and manner unlike her mother. Not long after her birth, the drow woman abandoned Cybriana to the care of a wise old elf woman gifted with shamanic powers. To the other Shadowdale elves, Cybriana appeared as a normal half-elven child, save for a strange birthmark on her stomach. As she grew older, the mark also grew, bulging and thickening until, by the time Cybriana had begun adventuring, it had become a malignant, brooding growth that threatened Cybriana's life. The shamans determined that the malignancy was in some fashion magical, and sought to perform shamanic rites to remove the evil growth and trap the dark spirit within. The first part of the process was successful, but the malignancy could not be contained and its magical essence escaped the elves. It wafted over the countryside like an elemental of the air, absorbing the life force of living things and employing that force to complete it's transformation into Kilili, the dark aspect of Ostus's daughter. Ostus was the keeper of the artifact known as Selune's Eye, an ovoid sapphire with a twinkling star in its center, which served as an extra-dimensional prison for a being known as Imgig Zu and his followers. Imgig Zu was the leader of a race of evil beings that had been banished to a small demi-plane, but was accidentally freed by the goddess Selune. Selune traveled to their lands and Imgig appeared to her as a handsome young lord. The goddess, young as such beings go, fell in love with Imgig and brought him and his people to the realms to settle. It was then that Imgig revealed his true form and nature, and the intent of his people not merely to settle... but to conquer the realms! So great was Imgig Zu's power. He could have slain Selune, but she was rescued at the last moment by a mortal mage, the young Ostus Agrivar. With the fiends distracted, the goddess reached deep down within herself, drawing on the awesome power of her life force, to create a mammoth gemstone which would imprison the monsters till the end of time. And then, with the monsters safely trapped inside, she reduced the gem in size and presented it to the young mage that he might keep it safe. But Imgig Zu did not rest easy and he watched and waited, until one day he saw the elves of Shadowdale performing their rites to save Ostus's daughter... It was by forging a magical link with Kilili's power that Imgig Zu escaped from Selune's Eye. Kilili had gained much of Cybriana's natural magical aptitude, so that under Imgig's tutelage, she rose rapidly in power, as well as acquiring her ring of telekinesis. Soon after, Imgig Zu breached the aged Ostus's hold and slew the wizard as well as crippling his son, the paladin Priam Agrivar. Imgig made off with Selune's Eye and proceeded to have his hired minions scour the countryside for Kilili's fair counterpart, for he knew that only with both halves of the enchanted elf present, could he release his people the Eye. Meanwhile, Cybriana struggled with her spell books, depending more on natural herb knowledge passed on by her adoptive mother, than on spells. The elves assumed that the loss of ability was a result of the splintering process and did not think that the malignancy (now Kilili) had gained magical abilities. Whether as a result of Selune's Eye, or the nature of the malignancy's removal, Cybriana discovered that spell casting caused her pain and later began to turn parts of her body to crystal. The crystalline flesh was stiff but slightly flexible. As the effect spread however, more and more of her form was affected. Cybriana consulted Elminster the sage, who in turn recommended she seek the aid of Priam Agrivar, whose deeds had reached even the Dalelands gossip. Elminster told Cybriana that the paladin was living as a minor lord in Waterdeep. So ignorant of her parentage and unaware that Priam was her half-brother, the young girl packed her bags and set off on her journey to the port city. The trek to the city of splendors was long but uneventful, with the young half-elf traveling light and quartering with various small elvish outposts. Along the way, Cybriana was attacked by creatures controlled by Imgig Zu, but was rescued by the centaur Timoth Eyesbright and his dwarven companion Onyx the Invincible. The three made their way to Waterdeep and, after an unsuccessful search for the paladin, found themselves at an inn known as Selune's Smile. The kindly innkeeper Luna arranged for the southern warrior Vajra Valemyjar to meet the peculiar group and help them find Agrivar. Vajra knew that six years after being crippled, the paladin had fallen to despair and was now living as a drunken derelict on Waterdeep's streets. Eventually they found Priam and convinced him to join them. The group first set out to restore Agrivar's withered arms and then sought out Cybriana's dark sister. It was around this time that the relationship between Cybriana and Priam was revealed. On their journey, they were again attacked by Imgig's servants. Though the creatures were defeated, Imgig now knew who and where his prize was, and had Kilili cast a Sending, to lure Cybriana and her companions to Imgig's tower. Upon reaching the tower, Imgig sent gargoyles against the valiants and captured Cybriana. The others pursued the alien sorcerer, but were overwhelmed by his forces. Then, just as all seemed lost, the roof of Imgig's domain split open pouring moonlight into the chamber Imgig had planned to release his people. Imgig and his servants were blinded by the moonlight and the healed Agrivar slew the alien sorcerer. With Imgig's death, the Forcecage holding Cybriana faded away and the fair half-elf forcibly reunited with her dark side. The pair emerged as a new entity, fair of face as Cybriana, and dark haired and dark eyed as Kilili. The composite being chose Kyriani as her name to reflect the forces of dark and light within her. Kyriani was more powerful than Cybriana ever was but not as powerful as Kilili had been, though she did retain the dark elf's ring of telekinesis. Thus victorious, the heroes returned to Selune's Smile to celebrate and were surprised with small treasures from Luna. The group gave Selune's Eye to Luna as a present as well as for its own safety. Agrivar, Kyriani Agrivar, Kyriani Agrivar, Kyriani Agrivar, Kyriani Agrivar, Kyriani Agrivar, Kyriani